


Blue

by ProwlingThunder



Series: The Everlasting List of Shenanigans [189]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: Earth, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: Prompt!Fill.He wanted to see it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



It was blue. Mostly.

Not a small world by any means, this world his uncle was taking him to, to meet their king. But not the biggest world, even in their own system. And that as okay, he guessed; young worlds were not like Tyrus, yet. They had no empire of their own, and they hadn't squandered their most precious resources.

It was supposed to be a lush world. Beautiful, pure, clean.

Cale couldn't wait to get there and see for himself.


End file.
